


Ten People Lelouch Never Did (or, Lelouch Does Britannia)

by Harukami



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the story behind this is that my girlfriend had an exam coming up and told me to write her Lelouch-centric porn and I asked her "with who" and she said "he is a bike". Lelouch/Everyone.<br/>nsfw, mix of serious and... ...definitely not serious. Some cute, some definitely non-con-like. Travel with caution. Also, spoilers flying around in here.</p><p>Originally posted to LJ on November 4, 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten People Lelouch Never Did (or, Lelouch Does Britannia)

**.One.**  
After the unfortunate incident with drugs and attempted comfort sex in the alley, Lelouch was fairly certain that Kozuki Kallen was not likely to come within ten feet of him again. He was pleasantly surprised when she put the incident behind her completely and treated him (or rather "Zero") the same as she always had. Was it that she so separated his secret identity from his terrorist identity that she had no trouble seeing his attempt on her as an act of weakness from Lelouch but not from Zero? He couldn't say. But she listened to his orders clearly and without question or concern in battle and spoke to him in the war room as she always had.

It was enough. She'd been right, after all; he'd been scared, running away, trying to comfort himself in whatever depraved ways he could manage, and he could only be relieved at her professionalism.

So when she knocked on his bedroom door one evening, he didn't even think it would be her. He answered it in his mask and didn't know what to say when he saw her there. After a few moments of awkward mutual silence he invited her in.

She entered, shifted uneasily. "Zero," she said. "About the other day..."

Ah. Here it was then; not prevented but delayed. He waited, eyes downcast behind his mask.

"It's not -- I --" She was going red. "It's not that I'm not interested. I realized after you might think -- but I'm not someone who'd let anyone use her for their own satisfaction, and I'm not someone who has any interest in sleeping her way to the top. As things are, I just..."

"Kallen," he said, "I respect you. For this, and for so many things. Anyone who could make such foolish accusations has never seen you fight -- I doubt there is a Devicer who could defeat you when you have the machinery to match your skills. Every bit of respect you have as someone at my side is earned through your blood and sweat and efforts. And, ah, for this, I -- understand that you might not... would not want to be... ah..."

"Um." They stared at each other for a few moments.

Then Kallen reached out to him.

The feeling that flooded him was strange; relief heavy enough that his knees went weak. He let her draw him into her arms, reached up to take his mask off so he could kiss her.

"No," she said, shifting against him. "Leave it on, Zero, please."

 _Zero_. Of course. Behind it, he smiled tightly. "Of course," he said.

  
 **.two.**  
Somehow, this was all Milly's fault.

Oh, he knew better -- barely -- than to say as much to Shirley -- even though Shirley knew it just as well as he did, it was exactly the wrong time to bring up Milly or, indeed, make it sound like this was something to cast _blame_ about.

"Just like that, just like that!" Milly crowed.

"President," Shirley protested. "Stop it! I can't pretend you're not here if you do that!"

"Why do you want to pretend I'm not here, Shirley? That's cute, that's cute, arch your back more!"

" _President, you've gone too far with your sexual harassment_ ," Lelouch tried to say, but it came out more like _hrmrmmgmmllfmmm_ with the way Shirley's hand, clenched hard in the back of his hair, was pressing his face into her groin.

"This is great! A perfect memento of my upcoming graduation!" Milly said. "Ahh, Lelouch, you're blocking the view."

He lifted his head angrily. "Do you want me to lick it or do you want a good view?!"

"Both," Milly said, waving the camera at him pointedly. "Come on, work on it! Don't you have any sense of the theatrical? Performance?"

Lelouch sputtered at her. "I know more about the theatrical than you've even begun to--"

"Lulu," Shirley said, needily, and he jerked, pushing his head back down again. It didn't seem to be working -- nothing much seemed to be _happening._

And his jaw hurt.

What sort of person asked for her friends to make a porno as a going away present, anyway?!

  
 **.Three.**  
"Suzaku," Lelouch says, and holds out a hand imperiously to his knight.

There isn't exactly love between them -- there had been, once, a long time ago, or something much like it. But there isn't exactly hate anymore either. It's like their feelings have become something utterly separated from the normal extremes of human emotion. It's still extreme, though, Suzaku thinks, as he kneels in front of Lelouch, takes his hand, and kisses the back of it. His emotions are stretched taut, to the breaking point but not beyond, over Lelouch. He doesn't even have a word for the feeling. Not love, not hate -- _determination_ doesn't sound quite right, but it's the only thing that seems to fit in all its meanings. Something they have locked themselves into and will not go back on, whoever and whatever they must run roughshod over to get there. Something driven to motion. Something fixed fast. They're beyond feeling anything else for each other any more.

"Let us retire," Lelouch suggests.

"Yes, your Majesty," Suzaku says. He rises again and helps Lelouch rise, accompanies him to the imperial bedroom. Once inside, he waits. He enjoys making Lelouch ask and dislikes it when it's easy, just like Lelouch hates asking, just like Lelouch loves receiving.

Slowly, after a hesitation, Lelouch slides his robes off his shoulders. "Suzaku," he says.

They don't make love when this happens, though it's not fucking either. It's just that Lelouch is lonely and Suzaku is lonely too, and Lelouch is masochistic and Suzaku enjoys taking his price out of Lelouch's hide.

  
 **.four.**

"I was wondering when you'd get around to suggesting it," C.C. said, amused, sprawled out on his bed already and cuddling Cheese-kun.

Lelouch, who didn't think his face could get much redder anyway, said, "If you're going to sleep in my bed this often it was bound to occur to me sooner or later."

"Oh, it took you this long?"

"Shut up, witch," he said, and leaned in to kiss her.

She kissed back, light and lazily, running her fingers through his hair with an easy-going understanding that, honestly, relieved him; she'd been here before, she'd done this before, and sex didn't have to take on greater significance to them than necessary, than their relationship already had to them.

They kissed for what felt like a long time, long enough that he didn't feel so calmed or relaxed by it anymore but was panting for breath against her mouth, shifting steadily just to get that feel of pressure as his pants rubbed against him with his movement. Even she seemed a bit flustered, red-cheeked and heavy-eyed, her breath rough.

So it shouldn't, perhaps, have caught him off guard when she rolled him over, pressed him back into the bed, but it did.

"Let me," she said, hoarse. "I think it's best if you don't take the lead in this, boy."

He could be embarrassed at the thought -- unspoken only because he hadn't protested to earn her teasing, but that he's too young, too inexperienced, wouldn't do well at all -- but he can't be with her. He reaches up instead, touches her waist, her small breasts, holds on as she shifts out of her bodysuit, puts it to one side, lets him sink into her.

It's too good; yes, it's a good thing he didn't take the lead in this, he thinks deliriously, gasps her name at her as she rides him, legs working hard, and if he comes too early for her tastes it feels too good for him to mind her teasing after.

  
 **.five.**  
Lelouch does his best to ignore Rolo's unspoken offer, but unfortunately, in this case his best isn't good enough. To be fair, the odds are against him here. Rolo saw his whole exchange with Kallen; saw how desperate he is to just feel _good_ , and is offering himself up with the same tone, the same _position_ , is silently offering to provide everything Zero's important people cannot. Trying to lure him, too, to give up everything he's fought for so far and go back to pretending to be normal, pretending to just be another person, _Lelouch Lamperouge_.

Which he can't do; he must reject that. He is Zero.

The thought centres him, puts this situation in perspective again. Yes, Rolo is standing inches away from him, face turned up, lips parted. Yes, Rolo is clearly offering what it looks like he's offering. With Rolo, he doesn't have to commit to _anything_ , because Rolo is nothing to him but an imposter, but a warm body who took Nunnally's rightful place and Lelouch's affection for her as if it were his own.

So Rolo is someone he's already decided to use, to wring everything out of him that he could, and throw away.

"Rolo," Lelouch says, and puts a hand to Rolo's cheek. He feels it heat under his palm. "Your brother's in such a state."

Slowly, Rolo reaches up, covers Lelouch's hand with his own. "I love you, Brother," he says. "I want to help you. That's all I want."

It's true, too, somehow. But then, Rolo's always been someone who's been meant to be used by others, and is thus always a willing dupe. "I know," Lelouch says, gently. "As I am right now, I'll dirty you. I don't want to get you dirty."

"You could never dirty me."

It's true; they both know it. He's already too dirty. "But," Lelouch says. "You're my darling little brother. I don't want to... change that."

"Does it -- have to change?" Rolo's seizing up now, scared.

"Are you offering -- _were_ you offering -- to comfort me?"

"I ... yes," Rolo says, and clutches his free hand in the front of Lelouch's shirt. "But I'm your brother. It's perverted, because I'm your brother."

"Yes," Lelouch says. "Yes. Is that all right?"

"Yes..."

"Then," Lelouch says, "I suppose you can stay my brother even while we do this."

They go back, to Lelouch's room, and Rolo starts to undress. His hands seem to be shaking a little. Lelouch watches him for a moment, then closes his eyes and starts to take his jacket off. Has Rolo done this before? On other infiltration missions?

"Brother," Rolo whispers to him past the darkness of his closed eyelids, and leans in and kisses him.

He kisses sweetly, drily, and Lelouch drives it hard, harder, kisses him roughly, presses him into the bed with the intent to take him, get it over with, opens his eyes to see Rolo smiling. It looks triumphant. It vanishes a moment later, fast, but Lelouch has already seen it.

He takes Rolo anyway.

  
 **.six.**  
When they were children, Euphy had stolen his first kiss.

She stole it in the garden; they'd been playing hide and go seek and she'd found him, laughing with delight, behind a rosebush.

Of course, the purpose of the game was to take him out of his hiding space after, and the two of them to go around together and find others. But instead, she slid in with him, the two of them pressed close.

"What are you doing?" he'd began to stay, and she leaned in and kissed him. It was quick, just a red-cheeked peck on the lips, but his mouth itched like it was demanding attention for the rest of the day.

Lelouch thinks of that when he kisses her again, there on that island, her naked but for his cloak. He thinks of it and then says, "I'm sorry. Euphy, I didn't mean--"

"A...ah," she said, and kissed back. "No, I still -- it's been a while though, I didn't think you -- and I have Suzaku now."

"Suzaku," Lelouch repeated, bitter, sad. "I had him too."

"What?'

"Ah -- not like this," Lelouch said, which was mostly untrue, but after all, Euphy did love Suzaku.

She eyed him like she didn't quite believe him, and said, "because I love both of you, you know. I really -- I'm just glad you're alive."

"Um," he said.

Euphy looked down for a moment, then held out her arms to him. "Lelouch," she said. "Is it okay?"

He moved towards her, hesitated, held her to him. She was still a bit wet from the ocean, his clothes sticking to her, and he kissed her mouth, her cheek, her lips, kissed her and wished that it was always this okay, that there could be other family to come back to, kissed until they we're hot and frantic and grinding against each other, kissed and rubbed against her until he heard her make a choked, stuttering cry into her mouth, and that drove him over the edge, had him come in his clothes. As he came down from it, shocked, he thought that was going to be troublesome, with no change of clothing and them here on an island with nobody else around, but he couldn't find it in himself to mind.

  
 **.seven.**  
Suzaku stopped short in the hallway. "C.C., what are you doing?"

"Lelouch kicked me out." She sounded bored.

"Kicked you--" That didn't sound like Lelouch and C.C.'s usual relationship at all. "Why, what is he doing?"

C.C. laughed. "You don't want to know."

"...Now I do."

She gestured to the door, broadly. "Then be my guest."

Suzaku gave her another long, measuring stare, then opened the door.

Then shut the door.

Then opened it again. " _God_ , Lelouch, really?"

"I-it's not what you think!" Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th emperor of Britannia, had frozen in horror where he was, which, given the circumstances, really didn't help his case.

"What if I think that you've got your mind-dominated, magically-enslaved older brother sucking your dick?"

Content, apparently, to follow orders, Schniezel was completely ignoring the interruption and was continuing to bob his head, cheerfully sliding Lelouch's rapidly softening cock between his lips.

"...I don't suppose you'd believe he did this on his own?"

"You disgust me, Lelouch."

"Oh come on!" Lelouch protested. "When we were kids he made me do this all the time to him!"

"That doesn't actually make it any better--" Suzaku began, then sighed. "No, you know what? Sure, why not. You already broke him. You're going to die in a couple of weeks anyway. Live out your sex slave fantasy. It's not like he minds."

"You're really making this sound worse than it is, Suzaku," Lelouch said, one hand splayed awkwardly over his face.

Suzaku shut the door again.

"Told you," C.C. said.

  
 **.eight.**  
Kaguya serves him tea despite the fact that she's perfectly aware that he won't be drinking it in front of her, smiles as she does so, and he smiles back although he knows she won't see him.

"Zero-sama," she says, "Shall I leave now?"

"No," he says, "stay awhile. I'd like your opinion on a few things."

They talk the politics of the current situation with the Chinese Federation for a while, him not drinking his tea, her drinking hers. Mostly, to be honest, he listens. When it comes to military strategy, he is perfectly aware that nobody is better than he is -- but the intricacies of social politics is still something of an art he's never fully managed to develop, and he's content to bow to her superior grasp of them. It's more than just something she's used to; it's something she's genuinely _talented_ at; she is a better politician than many that he's known in his time.

Their marriage, though itself political, had been a good choice. His military strategy and her political clout and knowledge had worked together to drive the Black Knights to become what they are now. He acknowledges it even as it still feels odd to put it in such terms; he doesn't really consider her his wife at all. She married "Zero", who is no man's real name -- she married a figurehead, and they both know it. Her relations with Lelouch are non-existent; she's never known him. It's the mask she married, just as he married her relatives and her social connections and her skills. In the end, he knows they both know it's just a marriage on paper.

Still, he wonders if she _feels_ the same way about it. When conversation comes to a lull, he asks -- though he can't help himself and walks around the question somewhat. "Tell me, Kaguya, has our marriage been satisfying to you?"

She doesn't even bat an eyelash. "Oh yes, very much so! I'm quite happy to be your wife, Zero-sama. Though if we're being honest--"

"Yes?"

"There are some areas, as your wife, I'm finding a little unsatisfying."

He leaned forward, hands on his knees. "What is it? You're very good to me, Kaguya. It is only natural that I'd wish to be as good to you as you are to me."

"I mean _satisfaction_ , Zero-sama."

"I don't follow."

She let out a small giggle. "Don't you?"

 _That_ helped him work it out. "Ah. Oh. Um."

"But," she said serenely, "while I'd be glad to do so, it's hardly something I'd demand of you."

He loosened his collar a bit. "I don't... mind, precisely. Though, ah, I doubt I can .... satisfy you. I am not -- I have not -- that is to say, I've never--"

Kaguya leaned over, put a hand on one of his. "It'd be nice if we could learn together," she said.

  
 **.nine.**  
Lelouch sputtered frantically.

Jeremiah had -- well-meaning, politely, and in no way coarse or unrefined -- referred to C.C. as his _lover_. Or, well, his _lady friend_ , which in Jeremiah-speech was more or less the same thing.

"She isn't, then?" Jeremiah seemed surprised. "But she stays in your room--"

"And takes over my bed, yes, I know, but it isn't _like_ that."

Jeremiah frowned at him. "You are almost out of your teenage years, your Majesty."

"Which won't happen, yes, but I know."

"Do you have -- anyone?"

How had he lost control of this conversation so thoroughly? "Well, that's, I -- no, I've been far too busy to -- I don't _need_ anybody for _that_."

"It's true that one's hand is generally satisfactory," Jeremiah concluded, "but it is always better with someone else. Certainly an experience to have."

"Yes but I--"

"Never fear, your Majesty. I, Jeremiah Gottwald, will take care of it."

By what, fetching him a harem?! He did not want a harem! "N-no, that's--"

"Hang on a minute," Jeremiah said, opened his thigh -- _what_ , Lelouch thought -- and began rummaging around in it. "I have just the thing in here."

"What are you even--"

"Unfortunately, when my body was ...rebuilt, those old men neglected to reconstruct it... fully. Which is to say that I am not anatomically correct."

Lelouch swallowed. "Yes, and that's tragic, but--"

"I complained, so they made me a variety of attachments. Please take a look and pick your favourite."

Hardly daring to, Lelouch nevertheless couldn't tear his eyes away. A dildo, a fleshlight, and -- was that a _tentacle_? "What is _that._ "

"Ah." Jeremiah removed it and closed his thigh compartment, then began to unbutton his pants, attaching it. Placed there, it came to life, squirming and wriggling around. "You want this one then. Yes, it's a good choice. I call it the Loyalty."

  
 **.ten.**  
It is something that they have both always been aware might happen someday, and something they have both made their own peace with.

It's not that either of them thought of it as _right_ , exactly, but it has been the two of them relying on the two of them for as long as either of them can remember. And, to be fair, Nunnally's body is hardly unfamiliar to Lelouch; that's something they're both aware of too. For years of her life, he was the only person who could lift her to the toilet, who could change her clothes, who could help her with so many of these intimate, private things. They have no barriers of propriety between them any more; as two children abandoned together, they never had room for it. Certainly, once the Ashfords took them in, and once Nunnally began to come of age, Lelouch was quietly and thoroughly shut out from that part of her life and vestiges of propriety were built up as Sayoko took over what physical care for Nunnally was required. But it was something both of them viewed as somewhat after the fact. Too late, really. They were fine with each other, had become completely comfortable with each other. Lelouch had been there for Nunnally's first period; cutting him off after the fact as if puberty were the final line he could not cross _with_ her was more funny to both of them than anything else.

They'd joke about it, sometimes, even in public, about their dangerous sibling love and about how probable it was that it'd go somewhere sometimes.

Jokes were as far as they'd gone, though. It wasn't something they discussed seriously, per se -- it was hard for either of them to decide whether it was because they were nervous of what the other might think -- what if it _wasn't_ both of them? What if it was one-sided? -- or because it was such a completely foregone conclusion.

So when Lelouch tucked Nunnally in one night and she pushed herself up on a hand and kissed him, soft lips and the hint of a warm wet tongue, he was surprised but not shocked in the slightest, and when he kissed her back the same way she smiled, a hint of pink coming to her cheeks, as he pulled back and said goodnight.

He thinks about this often after he took over the world; he thinks about it and how they had both approached it as -- if not already decided, at least incredibly likely. That they would discover adulthood, sex and sexuality, together. The way they had discovered everything else. Slowly, carefully, working around what her body wasn't capable of, working around his embarrassing lack of stamina, as always compensating for each other.

But it's too late now. Even though they're both alive, even though this is their last chance. Because he's created himself into a monster to bear the world's sins and have them die with him; because as part of becoming a monster he's taken her from her wheelchair, left her stranded on the floor in manacles; if he can convince her so completely that he has become a monster, the rest of the world will follow, he believes that fully. And she does believe he is one, and he cannot let her forget it for a moment, not until he's dead and it's settled; cannot let her lead the world back into any chance of loving him, so he chains her.

So this is the one thing they cannot do. Because he would have to do it to her as a monster would, and he cannot bear to.


End file.
